Lifeless Time
by Deidara No Danna
Summary: Looking out into the starlit sky, was life always this calm at night? So, peaceful? What was it like in the past? Hm, the past... It was happier then, wasn't it? -Full summary inside-
1. War

**I own nothing!**

**Title: Lifeless Time**

**Chapter 1: War**

**By: Deidara No Danna**

_Summery:_

_Looking out into the starlit sky, was life always this calm at night?_

_So, peaceful?_

_What was it like in the past?_

_Hm, the past..._

_It was happier then, wasn't it?_

_With this war going on, would it be impossible to recall those days? Yes. Those days will never return thanks to the Akatsuki, those S-class ninja's, them and their power. Then there was one, I'm Haruno Sakura. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, almost everyone I know from Kohona is gone from my life. These are the times of great sorrow, how did I ever cope with it? I'm not sure myself. I guess it was with great difficulty, life was always difficult. It seemed to turn good days to bad, rain when there's something good happening. Was this really life? Was this how it was suppose to be? Should I have lost everything so dear to me? No, this should have started over, and I know just the jutsu to do it. In secret I was taught by Kakashi Sensei, he taught me how to use the time travel jutsu. But it can only be used once, that is the down fall.._

_"So how far shall I go back?" was my ultimate question at the moment. I shall figure out the rest when I have time to adjust to that world. Yes, it seems perfect. Time to get started._

Walking out of a hide out in a tree fort, yes, but it was the best she can do on such short notice. No one has spotted her from up there, and she needed to think, think of some way to get out of there and to somewhere safe at the moment, she has developed a plan during that night. All she needed was a time. She decided to think along the way, concealing her chakura, and moving swiftly through the tree's she was out of the battle field in an instant. Or as fast as her weary legs could carry her, everything around her was in ruins, trees were broken down, large craters in the earth. She didn't recognize this place anymore, it was no longer her home, all the safety left, left in ruins just like the buildings. She tried to think of the best place that the war hasn't gotten to...

"Suna," she whispered as she started on her way, but not after getting some supplies she was going to need along the way, it was after all, going to be a long journey. She needed to prepare for it, heading to a place that seemed to have stayed up would do for now. She looked through the place, finding that it was only a civilian house, it would do for now, for water anyways, maybe try and find something to eat as well. It was just pure luck that she has found a bottle for water, and preserved fruit, and vegetables. Eating and drinking her fill while she still could, grabbing a back pack she has seen in a closet, a warm cloak, some shelter supplies, and a few weapons have been scattered around the area. She was lucky this time, but will that luck last for her?

Walking out with her bag full of what she needed, cautious of her surroundings, she moved on ward towards her final destination. In this time. But she will change that, she will change everything that has happened. This time, it will be different.

**So what do you all think of this one? Sorry for it's shortness, but I'm still working on 'Cherry Lips' ^^;**


	2. Damage

**I own nothing!**

**Title: Lifeless Time**

**Chapter 2: Damage**

**By: Deidara No Danna**

_Walking out with her bag full of what she needed, cautious of her surroundings, she moved on ward towards her final destination. In this time. But she will change that, she will change everything that has happened. This time, it will be different._

It has been three days since she left Kohonagakure, she was exhausted, the nights were freezing in the desert, if she wasn't running the whole time she could have froze to death before she would have a chance to set things right. Finally she has made it, tired, but very alive, this place was also in ruins. War was a bad thing, people she knew from here was also gone, never to return again. But this is why she was taught the jutsu, to put things the way they were suppose to. Right?

She didn't know what the jutsu would do, or how it will work on her, or for her. She would just have to wait it out for a bit, wait for her stamina level to flow back on track, she sat in an empty house, complete with a bed, bathroom, little supply of food, she was lucky that the war here didn't effect the water system, she was starting to stink. Badly. All that sweat, and grime, not to mention the lingering scent of decaying bodies mingled in her rose colored hair.

She thought about it the whole way to Sunagakure through, she will go back on the night of the massacre of the whole Uchiha clan. Why did the war have to start on the Chunin exams? Why did Gaara, and the other sand nin, and Sound nin's attack? She started to think back on it while eating her little supply of food, and water. After she would take a nice hot shower, clean her dirty, filthy clothes, and go to sleep. In the morning, she will work through her plan, make sure there are no holes in it, and figure out the rest of the plan when she got there. Or then.

But some questions, were bugging her and won't leave, How did this war start? Why was Suna with the Sound ninja during the attack on Kohona? Why was it at the Chunin exams? What was the point of it all? Well she will have to figure it out in the morning, first a shower.

**I'm so evil, I'm still researching for this, so the next chapter will tell of the last exam. It will also be longer. Again, sorry for it being so short...**


End file.
